Ichigo e o País das Maravilhas
by MandyLenda
Summary: Ichigo acordou atrasado para a escola e no caminho encontra com Rukia... Com orelhas de Coelho!


Era de manhã bem cedinho... Ichigo tinha acabado de levantar como todos os dias. Percebeu que Kon e Rukia não estavam no quarto, mas ele nem ligou. Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, percebeu que nem Karin e Yuzu estavam...

- Mas aonde foi todo mundo? – Ichigo perguntou pra si mesmo, mas nem ligou. Pegou sua mochila, calçou seus sapatos e foi embora.

Ichigo já estava na metade do caminho quando...

- Hãm? Rukia? – Ichigo avistou Rukia vindo correndo em sua direção – Hei! Rukia! O que você está fazendo? A gente vai se atrasar...

Rukia passou direto por Ichigo...

-(¬¬') HEI RUKIA! Não me deixa no vácuo! – Ichigo puxa o braço de Rukia e a vira e... – Hãm...?

Rukia estava com orelhas de (?) coelho. Rukia então salta e chuta com tudo a cara de Ichigo e grita:

- Estou atrasada! Não me atrapalhe! (.') – Rukia então sai correndo. Ichigo se levanta e ainda não endente direito o que aconteceu agora mesmo... (Será que aquilo era algum sonho?). Ichigo vai atrás de Rukia tirar satisfação com ela sobre o chute.

- HEI RUKIA VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO MORRER?! – Ichigo vira a esquina que Rukia virou e vê ela entrando por uma tampa de esgoto – Eca Rukia! Se você não quer morrer, não precisa entrar ai...

Ichigo se abaixa e olha para o fundo, que estava deserto. Ichigo chama por Rukia mais uma vez, e quando se aproxima mais... Kon aparece e cai na cabeça de Ichigo que cai dentro do buraco...

- KON! SEU DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU TE MATAaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr......... – O som da voz de Ichigo desaparece em meio à escuridão. Ele vai caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo... Ele sente como se o buraco nunca você acabar _"- Caramba, isso nunca vai acabar?"._

Então, Ichigo vê uma luz vindo lá no fundo. A luz é tão forte que faz Ichigo fechar os olhos e quando ele abre...

- Hãm...? Mas aonde? – Ichigo se vê deitada em uma sala. Ele se levanta e vê Rukia deitada ao lado dele – Hei! Rukia! Mas aonde nós...

- IIIAAAAAAA! – Rukia da um chute com tudo na cara de Ichigo. Ela se levanta e diz – Porque você está me seguindo seu idiota? Por acaso eu tenho cara... – Biiipi Biiipi (som do alarme do relógio) – Mas que droga! Eu to atrasada! Está muito tarde! Muito tarde!

Rukia sai correndo novamente. Ichigo que está com a cara vermelha (marca do pé de Rukia) se levanta lentamente com uma veia pulsando na testa _– É hoje que eu mato alguém..._

Ichigo sai correndo atrás de Rukia, mas se dá de cara com um quarto.

- O que??? (-.-') – Ichigo vê que naquele pequeno quarto só à uma mesa, um relógio, e uma pequenina porta que só Kon poderia passar – _"-Kon desgraçado_ (¬¬')"

Ichigo então vê que em cima da mesa de uma lata de refrigerante escrita "Beba-me".

Aquela correria toda tinha deixado Ichigo com cede, então não se importou em beber...

- Eca! Que gosto ruim! Parece mistura de queijo com uma! Mas o QUÊ?! – De repente, Ichigo percebe que começa a diminuir – Espera! Eu retiro o que dize do Kon! Eu prometo que não vou mais bater na Rukia! E também nunca mais no meu paiiiiiiiiii.........

Ichigo então fica exatamente com 30 cm de altura. Ele ainda não entende o que está acontecendo "- _O que está acontecendo?_ (T^T)". Ichigo então vê que está exatamente do tamanho da porta e que essa está destrancada.

- Já levei dois chutes na cara hoje; Já cai em um buraco sem fundo; e agora estou do tamanho de uma régua escolar... Não da pra ficar pior... – Ichigo então abre a porta e de dentro dela sai muita água. O quarto começa a se encher de tanta água. Ichigo se agarra à lata de refrigerante e fala – Retiro o que disse...

A lata então vai boiando para dentro da porta, que na verdade era uma cachoeira.

- Eu e minha boca grande (-.-').... MAMÃE!!!! – Então Ichigo cai da cachoeira e vai caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo – ISSO NUNCA ACABA?! ( [ )

***

Ichigo então finalmente chega à terra firme... E bem de cara nela.

- Se não fosse pela lata... Eu teria morrido. – Ichigo se levanta e vê próximo ali, tinha fumaça. Seguindo a fumaça, ele vê uma pequena casa e decide entrar nela para ver se conseguia informações. Ichigo então vê algum movimento no quintal e vai ver quem estava lá.

- Com licença, me desculpe atrapalhar, mas a porta estava aberta então eu.... O quê???! 0_0''' – Ichigo se da de cara com Orihime que estava também com orelhas de coelho, mas estas marrons; Uryuu estava com uma cartola verde e amassada na cabeça; e Chad (Yasutora) com orelhas de rato, dormindo apoiado em uma mesa cheia de xícaras e bules.

- Mas o que está acontecendo...?? –Ichigo pergunta pra si mesmo.

- Olá! Precisa de alguma coisa?? – Orihime se aproxima de Ichigo, suas orelhas são tão grandes que chegam até os seus joelhos – Gostaria de pouco de chá?

- Orihime escuta! Como é que você veio para aqui? E... Pra que essa orelhas? (-')

- Bom... – Orihime reponde com um sorriso no rosto – Para eu escutar não é? Se não vou ser uma surta! Quer chá?

- Orihime... (T^T)

- Hei! Você! Se não veio para o chá, então vá embora – Uryuu fala para Ichigo enquanto colocava quase 1Kg de açúcar no seu chá sem perceber a quantidade que tinha.

- Uryuu! Você pode me ajudar! Vai Uryuu como é que eu saiu daqui? – Ichigo pergunta segurando o braço de Uryuu.

- Hãm? Uryuu?? – Uryuu vira para Ichigo e fala – Eu não sou Uryuu... Pode me chamar de Chapeleiro Maluco!

- Chapeleiro? (O-O') – Ichigo pergunta com dúvida.

- Sim! E aquela ali com orelhas é a Lebre de Março – Ichigo olha para Orihime que acena para ele. – E aquele ali deitado e de ressaca é Chad, o rato.

"_-Chad é um rato?" _– Ichigo pergunta pra si mesmo em seus pensamentos e vira pra Uryuu e fala – Escuta aqui Uryuu... Chapeleiro ou sei lá do que você quiser se chamar. Como é que eu saio daqui?

- Bom... – Uryuu_, quero dizer_, o Chapeleiro olhou fixamente para Ichigo e perguntou – Você quer realmente saber como se sai daqui?

- Quero... - Ichigo devolveu o olhar, engoliu seco e dize – Sim, que quero sim...

- Nesse caso... – Uryuu, olha para Ichigo, olhou para Orihime, e olho para a mesa e disse – Você vai ter que... TOMAR CHÁ COM NÓS! XD~

Ichigo não agüentou toda a frescura que Uryuu demonstrou então deu um soco nele com tudo e gritou:

– VOCÊ É RETARDADO OU O QUÊ?? NÃO SABE QUE EU ODEIO FRESCURA! EU NÃO LIGO QUANDO VOCÊ FICA COSTURANDO AQUELAS PORCARIAS NA SALA DE AULA! MAS NÃO VEM PRO MEU LADO NÃO! - Ichigo então sai correndo dali.

***

Chegando em uma floresta, mais escura do que a 1°. Ichigo se senta em uma pedra e pergunta para si mesmo porque estava ali.

-Não preciso perguntar, você acabou de disser... (-.-')

Ichigo então ouve um leve suspiro – que estava mais para um ronco – e ele percebe que vinha de uma árvore ali perto. Ichigo pega uma pedra e a taca na direção que vinha o som, acertando algo ou alguém...

- MIIIAAAUUUU! – Então da árvore caiu Yorouichi que estava com uma baita de um galo na cabeça – Seu estúpido porque vez isso!!

- Yorouichi! Finalmente alguém que possa me mostrar o caminho! – Disse Ichigo se aproximando do felino.

- Sai de perto de mim seu idiota! – Gritou Yorouichi.

- Calma! Eu não de fazer nada! Só quero que você me diga como é que eu saio daqui.

O felino olhou com um olhar duvidoso para Ichigo e sorriu e dize: - É só você seguir por aquele caminho ali, ele de levará para ver a rainha.

- Rainha? – Ichigo pergunta.

- Sim, ela que sabe de tudo e de todos do seu reino. Ela ira de dizer como sai daqui.

- Valeu Yorouichi! – Ichigo segue o caminho que o felino lhe mostrou e sai correndo em sua direção.

O gato sobe novamente na árvore e olha um pouco para trás e fala bem baixinho:

- Isso se a rainha quiser deixar você sair, Ichigo.

***

Ichigo seguiu todo o caminho que Yorouichi – e o caminho também era longo – ela se da de cara com um castelo imenso. E mal colocou o pé na grama...

- EU VOCÊ! ESTÁ PRESO! – Renji e Byakuya, vestidos como(?) cartaz de baralho – Como ousa pisar no campo da rainha! Será preso!

- Espera ai! Eu... – Antes mesmo de falar, Byakuya saltou e atacou Ichigo, que nem viu o ataque e caiu desacordado no chão.

Ichigo acorda e vê que está preso e parece que está no meio de um julgamento.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!! (O) – Ichigo grita deixando todos que estavam presentes quietos.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, você está sendo julgado por ter invadido as terras da Grande Rainha – Disse Karin e Yuzu do alto de uma mesa de julgamento – Por isso a rainha ira decidir se você deve ser executado ou não.

- Yuzu! Karin! Até vocês!!! (XO)

- E como representante da rainha, Rukia – Rukia aparece correndo a vai se sentar em uma cadeira próxima a cadeira da rainha, que é muito maior do que a sua.

- Rukia... (^^') – Ichigo da um sorriso falso.

- Uma salva de palmas para a rainha – As duas apontam para uma porta ao lado. Ichigo sente seu sangue ferver. Mas quem poderia ser a tal _"Grande Rainha"_ – Uma salava de palmas para... a rainha Kon!

-... (-') ... O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ichigo não acreditava no que ouvira e nem no que via, Kon era a rainha!

Enquanto caminha, todos faziam referencia a "rainha" Kon, que com ajuda de Rukia, se sentou na sua gigantesca cadeira prateada.

- Muito obrigada gracinha – Disse Kon mandando um beijo para Rukia.

- De nada rainha... (-^.^-) - Responde Rukia, com o rosto vermelho.

Ichigo não acreditara no que verá: 1° Rukia como coelho; depois Orihime como coelho também; Uryuu com um louco / fresco; Chad como rato; e agora KON como rainha...

- Bom muito bem, vamos começar com o julgamento – Kon disse olhando para Ichigo, que parecia um corpo sem alma – Você tem alguma coisa a dizer moleque de cabelo laranja?

- Espera um pouco!! – Ichigo acordou quando ouviu "cabelo laranja" – O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Kon não tem nem senso de coordenação para ser um humano! Muito menos uma "rainha".

Todos ficaram quietos com as palavras de Ichigo – só se ouvia um bebê chorando ao fundo -. Todos olharam espantados para Ichigo, então Kon falou bem calmo:

- CORTEM-LHE A CABEÇA!!!!!! – Todos se atiraram para cima de Ichigo.

Ele começou a correr – com os braços amarrados – tentando fugir deles.

- MAS PORQUE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO! (ToT) – Gritou Ichigo para si mesmo.

- Talvez por isso ser um sonho... – Ichigo ouve uma voz enquanto corre.

- Mas que é que está falando? – Ichigo pergunta enquanto entrava dentro de um labirinto tentado despistar eles.

- Eu...?

- Não... Minha avó... É claro que é você! E quem mais! – Responde Ichigo irritado tentando seguir o caminho de onde vinha à voz.

- A tudo bem... Não precisa se alterar... Eu sou sua consciência... – Respondeu a voz que vinha de trás de um arbusto – Eu sou o seu passado, o seu futuro, e o seu presente...

- Se a minha consciência fosse você, eu já teria me matado faz tempo, não é URAHARA!

Urahara se vira assustado pra Ichigo que o olha, digamos, com um olhar nem um pouco agradável.

- Ah... Oi meu querido Ichigo! Como é que você vai! Eu não sabia que você estava por aqui... – Ichigo o segura pela rouba – as mãos deles estava amarradas para frente – e o levanta.

- Você disse que isso era um sonho! – Disse Ichigo segurando Urahara – Me diz! Se esse sonho é meu como eu faço para acordar!

Urahara sorri e fala fazendo gesto de quem não sabe e fala.

– Eu não sei... Afinal eu não disse que esse sonho é seu... (^^')

- E tão de quem que é? – Ichigo pergunta para Urahara.

- Esse sonho é da pessoa que você ainda não viu hoje...

- E quem é a pessoa que eu não vi...(?) – Ichigo para pensa um pouco e se lembra - ... PAIIII!!!

- Lá está ele! – Orihime avista Ichigo e aponta, então começa tudo outra vez.

Ichigo corre e todos vão atrás dele...

- Pai Acorddaaa... - Ichigo gritava e só se ouve um grito baixinho...

***

Enquanto o senhor Isshin tirava um cochilo da tarde, deitada debaixo de uma árvore com o livro de Alice no País das Maravilhas, entreaberto sobre o colo.

E todos viveram felizes... Menos Ichigo, que passou o sonho inteiro caindo, ou correndo _"-Isso não é justo...!"..._

**Fim... Ou quase(?).**

**--------------------------------------------------------- (-^.^-)--------------**

Nota da Autora:

Bom me deu vontade de escrever essa fic quando eu assisti o episodio em que Uryuu conserta o Kon e ele acaba virando uma princesinha. Eu sempre quis fazer uma mistura entre contos de fadas e animes (acho que eu surto de vez enquanto). E a minha 1 ° vitima acabou sendo _**Bleach**_, um dos meus animes preferidos XD~~

Bom, espero que vocês gostem, e comentem o que acharam... Vou procurar quem será minha nova vitima... Acho que _**Naruto**_ e _**Branca de Neve**_ iriam cair bem!

**Arigato por ler e**

**Comentem!**


End file.
